The Lying Little Runt: Ron's POV
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Draco seduces Ron, or does he? Not sure read and find it. This is part 5 of my lying little runt story, its not the WHOLE PART5 and you don't have to read the whole story either.I may add more to this also


Title: The Lying Little Runt

Author: Angela

Disclaimer: I do now own the Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story.

Characters: Ron/Draco

Summary: Draco seduces Ron, or does he?

Author Note 1: This is really part 5 in my 'The lying little runt' story, but I decided to post it here, because not everyone 'likes weasleycest' and this part is Ron/Draco, well not really, but you will think it. If you are interested in reading the rest of the story, feel free, its in my story bucket. Just letting you know, there will be more Draco/Ron soon, maybe even in the next part.

Author Note 2.: If you read this, be nice and leave a review. I've worked hard on this. I don't want any of your rude comments. I also don't want you complaining that my grammar is not the best, because I always warn you that it's not perfect, and I'm warning you once again, it's not perfect. I did spell check it though. If you like my story and want more of it, some nice feedback will get you more, sooner. I really hate getting 'favorite or alerts' for stories with out a reply. It's rude. I get them a lot.

Warning: Incest of course and also there is Male/male Slash in this story. (Ron and Draco) If you don't like it sorry.

Ronald's POV:

It has been going on forever. I am not exactly sure when it all started, but I know it's been going on for awhile now. Maybe even months. I honestly can't believe that my mum and dad have not figured out that there youngest child, who happens to be there only daughter is what most would call 'a slut'. I'm old enough to know, that most girls her age do not do the things that she does. I'm still young myself, at the age of 13 years old. Ginny is 11 years old, almost 12.

She'll be turning 12 pretty soon. Which I can't wait. During break, we are throwing her a birthday party. I'm sure that it'll be loads of fun. I haven't figured out what I am buying her for her birthday. I've got a few things running thru my head. Thru my head? Hermione would be so proud.

Anyway as I was saying, I'm old enough to know that the other girls do not do things with other boys, her age. Our mother would disapprove. Heck she'd probably take Ginny out of Hogwarts for good. That is why I never told my mum, when I first suspected it. First off, I did not want my little sister to get into trouble. I hate getting into trouble, so I'd feel awfully guilty if Ginny did. Even though it would serve her right. Second off, I knew that at the time Ginny would be going to my school soon and I could take her out for a test drive. That is another thing that I could not wait for. My turn.

How did I finally find out, that my suspicions about my little sister were true, you may ask? Easy I sneaked out of Gryffindor after curfew one night, because I could not sleep. I have been having erotic dreams about one of my classmates for several months, if you could call him that that is. He is my biggest enemy. Yes you are right, Draco Malfoy. The biggest snake in our school.

I've noticed earlier on the year that I fancied blokes and females. He caught my attention one night when we were eating our dessert. I was eating chocolate cake and of course I was making a huge mess, Mione was scolding me, trying to get me to stop being such a pig. Malfoy was eating a chocolate covered banana. It was the most erotic thing that I have ever seen. His eyes were closed; he had just slipped the banana into his mouth. I nearly came right there. After I watched Malfoy chew and swallow his banana, I could of sworn that I heard him let out a small moan. Then he did something that surprised me. He opened up his eyes and looked right at me. The little buggar smirked at me and winked at me. I blinked, gasped and bolted out of the great hall as fast as I could. I could even hear him chuckling when I was out the door. As soon as I made it into my bedroom, I remember that I stripped off my trousers and pants, I then climbed onto my bed, and shut my drapes, gripped my cock and stroked it until I creamed in my hand.

Anyway back to my story I was walking towards the black lake. I figured that the fresh air may calm me down a little and I could finally get some sleep. I was so stupid that I forgot to steal Harry's invisibility cloak. I could just hit myself in the head. In fact I just did.

"Oi that hurt." I moaned, as my hand rubbed my forehead. I was so in my own little world that I did not hear anyone walk up behind me. Stupid really because you never know when death eaters were going to attack Hogwarts. I heard someone chuckle behind me and couldn't stop myself from jumping, startled. I knew that voice.

"Well what did you expect you git, that it would feel pleasentful?" Draco asked, smirking, as he sat his arse right next to me. Draco placed his hand in his silky blonde hair and pushed it out of his face. He then looked back at me and grinned. "If you want I can hit the other side of your head, it may make you feel better." He chuckled.

I blinked my eyes at the gorgeous lad that was sitting next to me. I was confused as to why Draco would be sitting next to me right now, let alone at all. I gaped at him and blinked my eyes at him again.

Draco chuckled and closed my mouth with his hand and mumbled something about me looking like a fish and that I better close my mouth before I catch a bug, because then he would not be able to do what he came there to do. I blinked again, confused. I frowned and kept on looking at my arch enemy.

"Uh Malfoy?" I asked, biting my lower lip, not sure what to say.

Draco smirked, "Yes Weasel?"

I sighed, "Wha what are you doing here with me?" I asked.

Draco sighed, "You know for being best mates with that mud blood, you sure aren't that bright are you? You don't know how to read the signs?"

"What signs?" I asked, arching my eyebrows up.

Draco sighed, "I want to snog you and shag the merlin out of you."

I gasped and blinked my eyes again, totally stunned by what Draco said.

Draco snorted, "Are you sure you aren't the blonde one Weasel?"

I smirked because he just made a blonde crack, and he was blonde himself.

"No I am not blonde Malfoy, thank you very much. I am just merely waiting for you to say 'Just kidding Weasel, like I would even touch you, let alone let you touch me with your greasy hands.'"

Draco chuckled, "Will you shite it Ronald." He said, kneeling in front of me and practically ripping my pants and trousers off, leaving me bare arsed in the middle of the night.

I squeaked, trying to cover myself up. "Oi Malfoy what do you think you are doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Will you shut your read head up for 5 minutes?" He groaned and then grasped my long, thick shaft and started to pump me as fast as he could. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning his name.

Draco continued to give me a hand job, while I moaned. I have never had a hand job before in my life and I was so excited that my first sexual encounter was with the bloke of my dreams. Literally.

I placed my hand on the other boys head and forced him down so that he could suck on my cock. I smirked, pleased when the other boy let out a startled squeak. Serves him right for doing this, in public, where anyone could see, when I was defenseless. I let out a slight moan when Draco took me into his mouth, swirling his tongue around my penis. I frowned when I noticed that he seemed to be very experienced at this. I was slightly disappointed but that quickly left my head when he swallowed me whole.

Draco smirked when he heard me moan and continued to lick and suck every inch of my. He nibbled on my shaft, gently, not hard and was rewarded by another moan from his new lover. Draco captured the other boys purple mushroom head inside of his mouth and sucked on it greedily, wanting to taste his cum badly.

I couldn't stop my moans and was glad that we were outside, away from people's ears and eyes. My hand stayed in the other boys' hair, as I shifted my hips upwards, wanted more of his mouth on my dick. I growled, "Damn it, I want to cum."

Draco chuckled against my penis and I moaned when I felt the vibrations. I rubbed my hand in his silky blonde hair, sighing happily.

"Oi I'm alm ahhh almost there." I moaned, as Draco sucked on the tip of my penis hard, using his hand to pump my shaft. His other hand was rubbing my balls. I bit my lip trying to keep quiet, because I was about to cum. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood, but I didn't care. "OI DRACO." I moaned loudly, as I shot my cream inside of the gorgeous blondes' mouth, which had his lips wrapped around my cock, like he owned it. I would proudly allow him the chance to own my dick if he wanted to. Who could say no to Draco Fucking Malfoy anyway?

Draco smirked at all of the moaning and screaming and lapped up my cum with his tongue happily, as if he was a dog eating a treat. I moaned again as he cleaned me off. Once he was done I sighed, taking in a deep breath. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at the boy and blinked again surprised at what I saw.

The person that was sucking my cock just a minute ago stood up and was walking away, without a goodnight or heck without even a sound. But what surprised me was the person walking away was not my dream boy, it was my baby sister. I gaped at my sister walking away, blinked my eyes and chuckled slightly. "That little slut." I said, pleased and proud.

"She really is, she is the best slut that I've had lately, but that is not why I'm here. I could have sworn I heard someone yell my name in ecstasy." Draco said, leaning against a tree behind me. "And I would love to hear it again, but this time with me giving you pleasure." He winked at me.

I gasped when I noticed Malfoy standing right there. He seemed to come out of thin air. He was not there a minute ago, when I was watching Ginny walk away. I saw him lift his hand up in the air and it looked like his hand had something in it, but his hand was empty. My stomach dropped when I realized what Malfoy was holding. An invisibility cloak.

I sat there gaping at him, blinking my eyes, stunned and speechless, that he was there that whole time. 'Oh my god, Malfoy saw my cock.' I thought, or at least I thought I did, but I heard Draco chuckle and realized I said it out loud.

So that is how I know now that my innocent baby sister is not so innocent anymore.


End file.
